


welcome home

by crazyqueerecrivain



Series: twenty-five days of fic [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, French!Lexa, Language Barrier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: a tiny drabble about clarke coming home after 15 months away
  a follow up to around the world?





	

**Author's Note:**

> the question is really will i ever get the rest of them out before midnight eastern time?
> 
> //
> 
> i know this one is tiny tiny and not too christmassy but i'm hoping this'll get me back into writing clexa so i can finish you had me at hi. also i'm hoping i can double up on fics tomorrow since i'm on the plane.

Clarke is tired; possibly more tired than any other time in her life. She’d stayed an extra five months in Sudan and has been working her ass off since she she left fifteen months ago and she just wants to fall into her nice warm bed. The thought of her mattress and blankets nearly makes Clarke salivate. So many fluffy pillows. Clarke shakes herself awake. She just has to keep herself awake enough to make her way through the airport and find Octavia before falling asleep in the car. Clarke loves the holidays, she really does, but traveling around Christmas is bad combination. For a time for family, the holidays really brings out the worst in so many people. 

 

There is one thing, or rather person, Clarke is particularly looking forward to seeing. She’s not actually sure if Lexa will be waiting for her; after all Clarke isn’t even sure the Lexa knows they asked Clarke to stay for an extra five months. She told Octavia, and told Octavia to pass the message along, but Clarke never got confirmation. With a yawn, Clarke steps onto the escalator and braces herself for social interaction. As much as she loves Octavia, the girl had a tendency to be overly excitable. Clarke rubs her shoulder slightly, only having one backpack with all of her stuff. 

 

  
**Octavia Blake [ 22:48 ] :** I’m just inside the door. Can’t wait to see you.

 

Clarke jumps at the sound of her flip phone buzzing. She scans the area for the familiar brown eyes and smile, but she doesn’t find them. 

 

  
**Clarke Griffin [ 22:50 ] :** Where? I don’t see you.

 

Clarke types back as quickly as she can, her eyes scanning the entire area yet again. In her fatigued state, Clarke isn’t sure she’s seeing what she’s seeing. Clarke rubs her eyes; she can’t be seeing who she thinks she’s seeing. Yet even after she does so, Clarke’s eyes meet all too familiar green eyes. “Lexa.” Clarke breathes, finding a renewed source of energy as she steps down the already moving staircase. Clarke approaches, a smile on both her face and Lexa’s. “Hey.” Clarke grins, pulling Lexa into a hug. 

 

“Clarke.” Lexa whispers. A shiver travels down Clarke’s spine; yeah, fifteen months away and the way Lexa says Clarke’s name still  _really_ does things for Clarke. “Can I, uh?” Lexa bites her lip, her eyes drifting to Clarke’s lips. Clarke nods quickly, before Lexa pulls the blonde into a kiss. Clarke really missed Lexa. 

 

“Do I need to get you two a spray bottle like I have for my cat?” Clarke grins, pulling away from the brunette. She’d recognize the voice anywhere. Standing opposite them stands Octavia, a large grin on her face. “You gonna give me a hug Clar, or you gonna leave me hanging?” Octavia’s smile grows as she opens her arms and Clarke grins, pulling her friend into a hug. “I missed you Clarke. You’re never allowed to leave for that long” Octavia murmurs before letting Clarke out of the hug.

 

“I agree.” Lexa smiles, taking Clarke’s hand in her own. “Come Clarke; we should get on our way. You must be very tired.” Lexa’s fluency surprises Clarke and apparently Lexa can tell as a large grin replaces the smile on Lexa’s face. “I have been studying.”

 

Clarke chuckles a little, playing with Lexa’s fingers in effort to fidget. “I see that.” Clarke smiles and places a chaste kiss to Lexa’s lips, before yawning. “Sorry.” Clarke blushes a little. 

 

“C’mon C; I’ll drop you and Lexa off if you’d like.” Octavia smirks suggestively, and this time it’s not only Clarke who blushes. The three make their way to the car and despite the fact that the passenger seat is empty, Clarke and Lexa both settle in the backseat. Octavia rolls her eyes and scoffs a little, but ultimately smiles. 

 

“You know Clarke,” Lexa says quietly, one arm wrapped around Clarke’s waist, while the other hand is joined with Clarke’s. “In French, we don’t say ‘I miss you’ we say ‘you are missing to me,’ et I think that is very accurate. You were missing to me these past moins.” If it weren’t dark in the car, Clarke could see Lexa’s blush. 

 

“You were missing to me too.” Clarke bites her lip, running her thumb against the back of Lexa’s hand. “In the hardest times,” Clarke whispers, “I thought of you and seeing you again. Although I imagined there’d be a far greater language barrier.” Clarke giggles, pulling Lexa into another kiss. To her surprise, Lexa deepens the kiss and both Lexa’s and Clarke’s hands start to wander the other girl’s body. 

 

“You both know I’m still here right?” Octavia teases, and Clarke and Lexa separate, blushing like two teenagers caught in a heavy make-out session. “All right, I believe this is you two. Have fun tonight, but not too much fun, remember Clarke has been in Africa for the last year.” Clarke just rolls her eyes at Octavia’s words, but under the dim light of the moon, Clarke can see Lexa’s blush. 

 

“C’mon Lex, we have all the time in the world.” Clarke smiles, taking Lexa’s hand and leaving her into her apartment.

 

“Welcome home mon amour.” Lexa nuzzles into Clarke’s neck as Clarke jumbles with her keys. She really is home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me and say hi on tumblr [[ crazyqueerfrenchfry ]]


End file.
